(OS) 'Reunited' - English version
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [Spoiler S04E07 - Cops & Robbers]


**Hi there ! Here's the translation of my first fanfiction (written in French). I don't have an english betareader yet, so I hope I did not too many mistakes. This fanfic is a flashback on S04E07 "Cops & Robbers" because I really loved this episode. I mainly focused on Kate's POV. I hope you'll like it. =) **

**/!\**** Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any character. The show belongs to Andrew Marlowe & co. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Time seemed to be suspended. As if it held on shelling its seconds. A silent, almost religious restraint. Except from the shouts all around, everything had just become silent again. Yet, she could still feel the vibes of the shock wave through her body. As a robot, her own body led her to the exit. She was full of fury and terror. Everything in her, up to the soul, pushed her forward to meet her soul mate. Her heart was beating fast; it was beating for the both of them. As if it could make **_him_** live. No! As if it made her believe that **_he_** was still alive. The anxiety in the hollow of her stomach – as a coal nut led a body in the abyssal depths – she went downstairs, out of Special Forces truck. Everything was going so fast and yet around her the reality seemed to be a movie in slow motion. It was Alexis' shouts of distress that brought her back on Earth. The young girl had tears running down her cheeks. In her teary eyes, Kate could read all the distress that was inside her, the same as hers. She could read the reproach and the anger. But she could also read an unhidden SOS. A silent prayer.

A last look to the red-headed girl, then the Lieutenant joined her team next to the Special Forces. It was no longer before they all penetrated into the building with broken windows because of the C4 explosion. It was dark inside and the dust filled the air and formed a cloud over the fragments. They moved forward carefully, led by the beams of their torches.

The silence in the ruins was in contradiction with the noise inside Kate's body. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, making the blood to stream through her veins very quickly. She even wondered if the others could not hear this hammering. Probably not. The anxiety still in her stomach, waiting only to be calmed, was growing. Among the hostages there was one person she couldn't stand to lose. She would not recover from it, and Alexis either. She would not forgive her for the death of her father and granny. This dark thought created ball of emotions in her throat. Then as if it could relieve her, as if it was the best thing to do, she began shouting **_his_** name. She shouted it again and again, while moving forward, praying to have an answer.

But only the silence answered her. As her breathing was more and more archaic, causing her whole body to shake, she hardened her grip on her gun and torch. She refused to give up on hope. As long as she would not have the certainty of **_his_** death, as long as she would not be knelt down with his dead body, she would not give up. This thought restored some of her courage and her steps became more insured and energetic, despite her careful progress. She started to call **_his_** name again.

Suddenly, it's as if the sky had heard her prayers, as if they granted her victory after having tested her determination and perseverance. **_His_** voice rose a little farther in the building. **_His_** voice calling out for her, to guide her. **_His_** heart beating in echo to hers. **_His_** soul answering to the silent calls of hers.

She alerted the men who were right behind her and dashed to where the sound of his voice came from. She found him with Martha and all the hostages into the strong room. She was relieved and the feeling spread in her whole body. Her shoulders subsided slightly, as released from an immaterial weight. She almost threw herself in front of **_him_**. She undid the links around **_his_** wrists and asked **_him_** if he was fine, then lost herself in **_his_** eyes. Their looks seemed to have collided until the deepest of their soul. One of their silent discussions. The same smile on their faces translated in the simplest way possible their relief and their joy to see the other one again. Kate had been so afraid that she felt an uncontrollable need to touch **_him_**. Her body acted by itself, eager for a reassuring contact. However her reason imposed her a certain restraint. Her hands settled on the collar of **_his_** shirt, as if she wanted to arrange it. As a sketch of this gesture which she held, that to cross her arms around **_his_** neck to bring **_him_** to her in a warm embrace.

Even if she appreciated to see her son and the young lady that close to one another, Martha broke the moment by talking to Kate. The bubble burst and, with an embarrassed smile and some apologies, the young lieutenant freed her from her chains. Their moment was gone. Outside, the first hostages found their family. Kate, Martha and Castle were the last one to exit the building. Alexis threw herself in her daddy's and granny's arms with an unhidden relief. Without letting go of the arms of her family, the young girl gave a thankful sight to the detective who stepped back with respect. She sent her a smile in return then joined her two team-mates after a last tender look to the Castle-Rodgers family.

Even though she'd have loved spending more time with **_him_**, she knew that it was not her place. Hers was by her coworkers' side at the 12th precinct. Because, set apart her father and her friends, she had no more real family. Though in her craziest dreams she saw herself starting a family with her writer, the reality was quite a different story. No way to lose herself in her quest for justice, no way to give up on her mother's memory.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked. =)**


End file.
